


Submit

by LupitaBadu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime, Blood, Carnage - Freeform, Death, F/M, Fiction, Sakura - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupitaBadu/pseuds/LupitaBadu
Summary: He had never known true horror, Until he saw her face.





	Submit

The carnage was beyond his most horrific nightmares. It had started with a small fire that had erupted on one side of the forest. The ninja had been so distracted by it that they had not at first noticed some of their peers along the edge of the crowd being ripped to bloody shreds. When they did complete chaos ensued. 

Naruto had watched in utter shock as in a matter of a few minutes every ninja almost died before his eyes. Something was moving among them, something so fast that their panicked states and the fire left no hope of avoiding it. Some died in the flames, either thrown into them or running into them in an attempt to escape. Most though simply died where they stood. One moment they would be unmarked, the next their heads had been torn from their shoulders or their torsos ripped on in half. Others found their chest hollowed out as though an arm had punched through them, tearing out their heart and leaving them to fall next to it lifeless. Sometimes a body would vanish only to be thrown out into the courtyard shortly after, completely drained of blood. 

What shocked him the most was the person who stood in the middle of the carnage as the fire crackled in the background. A splotch of blood on her cheek, marring her fair features. Her clothing was ripped, revealing some skin. Other than that, she didn't have a scratch on her. Her hair, which had been so long and beautiful; was now unkempt and cut. And her eyes, once beautiful jades that sparkled with delight, were now a bloody crimson red, staring off into the distance with no emotion. 

"S-Sakura....!!!" 

She seemed to hear him. She turned to look in his direction, her face still impassive. Naruto just gaped at her. She was holding someone...the way she was positioned...she had a man in her arms! 

"Sakura!!" Naruto called her again. 

With that she bit down into neck hard and fast, the stranger letting out a hoarse cry as she drank herself full of his blood.


End file.
